Hurt Feelings and Unmentionables
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: Tag to Brothers In Arms. So Tony chickens out so what happens to the unmentionables afterward and does Jenny ever apologize to Abby? It's about time we find out. JIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

Tony had to think of something. This was all Jenny's goddamned fault for leaving her panties in her car. If she hadn't then Abby would never have found them, called them all down, they wouldn't have drawn straws only for him to have to return them, only to have her rant about drawing straws which then forced him to leave without accomplishing his mission.

There was only one other option and the Director had brought it on herself. He was going to Gibbs. Or rather Abby was because he was sooo not explaining this to his boss. Let the favorite explain what had been found in their fearless leader's car.

"Gibbs," Abby sighed having already been coerced into this plan. "We have a problem. I found erm, a personal item of the Director's in her car and and er, I don't know what to do. They should technically be included in the evidence log but I don't think that she'd erm, _appreciate _it plus she flipped out on me earlier when I tried to hug her and I don't really want to talk to her right now especially about _these_…_el jefe _please give these to her?" Abby chucked the evidence bag at his head and Gibbs was taken aback as they flew in a blur of pink and white lace and landed on his face just as the Director walked in.

"Those Colonel Mann's?" Jenny teased mercilessly, eying the panties with hostility just as she had regarded the blonde.

"ERM.."Abby managed, her face going blank.

Gibbs chuckled and held out the bag with a satisfied smirk.

"I don't want them!" Jenny exclaimed, exasperated.

"Thought you would since they're yours." He snickered and glanced slyly at his ex-lover.

Jenny's face turned the same shade as her hair as her eyes alighted on what had been scribbled hastily in permanent marker on the bag. _'Director's Crap'_

"What else was I supposed to write?" Abby demanded.

"How about, the source of her mortication for years to come." Gibbs suggested, ducking as his redheaded boss aimed a slap at the back of his head.

"We'll talk later, Jen." He warned, this was about the incident that had occurred in the lab earlier in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jen," Gibbs sighed, pulling her away from the lab where Abby refused to acknowledge her. "Abby's fragile. More than you think and when you snapped like that, well, the moment you left, she started crying." Gibbs sighed, explaining to his ex-lover the situation.

Jenny bit her lip, completely aware she needed to apologize to Abby but at the same time thinking it would now be rather more awkward now that she'd found her erm...delicates.

"Please, Jen?" Gibbs was close to her now, their breath mingled . He could smell the scent of bourbon on her breath and knew she'd been drinking once again. She could smell coffee on his breath and it was intoxicating.

Gibbs willed himself to hold back but it was simply too hard for either party to resist and before they knew it they were making out.

"EW! So _that's_ how the panties got in the car!" DiNozzo exclaimed. They jolted apart and Jenny looked guiltily at her younger sub-ordinate.

"Please, Tony, do not make me shower." Ziva cringed from at his elbow.

"The term is shiver." Tony corrected. "And I will force images of the bosses doing unspeakable things into your head if I feel like it but now all I feel like doing is running to the head and vomiting because those images are now engrained in my brain." Tony gagged and Gibbs rolled his eyes, raising his hand threateningly which thus secured his agents running for the elevator.

"Alright back into the lab." Gibbs ordered.

"I thought an apology was a sign of weakness?" Jenny mumbled, trying to escape.

"Not between friends and you damn well know Abby is everyone's friend." Gibbs pointed out.

"Well then why can't I ever apologize to you?" Jenny demanded.

"Because, we aren't friends."

Well, that stung the Director's pride. She set her lips in a thin line and squared her jaw.

Gibbs chuckled at her tensing and leaned into whisper in her ear. "We're more than friends, Jen." You could have knocked the redhead over with a feather but instead Gibbs used a push to force her into the lab.

Jenny understood finally she was not going to be able to get out of this. "Hey, Abbs" Jenny asked softly but Abby did not turn.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated. Forgive me?"

Abby whirled around and nearly tackled the redhead to the ground in a hug. "Of course!" Abby smiled and squeezed her a little tighter before finally releasing her.

Gibbs smiled, leaning against the door frame for a few more minutes before he entered and wrapped his arms around his redhead's waist. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Jenny whispered the same words back to him, turning in his arms and catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

"TIME OUT!" Abby yelled.

They were startled apart once again.

"I just wanted to say that I am not going through that whole thing again so you need to wait until you get home or at least remove all articles of clothing from whoever's car It is."

Jenny turned crimson and Gibbs shrugged.

***_Author's Note***_

_Hope everyone enjoyed this story! It was kinda really fun. So do me a favor and press that very pretty blue button? I'd love some reviews!_

_-C.E.S._


End file.
